Beautiful liar
by Patchs' Angel xoxo
Summary: Nora's life was normal until one night out in a night club,and a terrible accident. Nora's life will be changed forever in the most unexpected ways, but will it be good or bad? is every one who they say they are? This is a story of love lies and loss. On hold until i get a new laptop,but i will try and get one as soon as i can but please read guys i guarantee you it wont disappoint
1. trouble is a friend

**heyy. becca fitzpatrik created hush,hush i have no clame and also i would like to apolagise for any grammer or spellig mistakes as i am dyslecsic so please go easy on me hope you enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Trouble he will find you no matter where you go, oh oh<br>No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow, oh oh  
>The eye of the storm or the cry in the mourn, oh oh<br>You're fine for a while but you start to lose control

He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart  
>He waits in the wings, he's gotta play a part<br>Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh!

Trouble is a friend but trouble is a foe, oh oh  
>And no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow, oh oh<br>He sees what I see and he knows what I know, oh oh  
>So don't forget as you ease on down the road<p>

He's there in the dark, he's there in my heart  
>He waits in the wings, he's gotta play a part<br>Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh

So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm  
>I won't let him win, but I'm a sucker for his charm<br>Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh!

Oh how I hate the way he makes me feel  
>And how I try to make him leave, I try<br>Oh oh, I try!

trouble is a friend- lenka

"You look just like your dad." My mom said to me. He left before i was born. He ran because he didn't want to face up to his responsibility, so I never knew him.

My mom married when I was 9. They met when I was 6, so he was the only father figure I ever knew.

I'm happy that she finally found love I have watched allot of men come in and out of my life before she finally met Harrison Grey.

My last name used to be my moms maiden name, Mclaughen but I changed it to Gray when my mom married my step father.

My mom grew up in Northern Ireland but moved to America after I was born so that technically makes me Irish.

My mom never told me the real reason why she moved to coldwater main just that she needed a change of Sean.

I've been to Ireland to visit my grandmother, and I don't see why my mother moved, it was beautiful there. It's not like Main, the only thing nice about that place was the sea port that we lived near. And also, Delphic amusement park. It was old .Also some of the rides you went on you'd wonder if you'll ever come out alive. I go there allot on weekends and during the holidays. I don't know why I like it so much; it just feels like I belong there.

I was getting ready to go to Portland with my best friend Vee was 5ft 11 and curvy. She was a 36 DD she had the figure of Christina Hendricks, big boobs, small waist and a killer ass. I've always wanted that perfect hourglass figure. She also has pale blonde hair which shimmered in the light like a halo; she had pale skin and pink rosy cheeks and sea blue eyes which sparkled with a mischievous glint when she was up to something.

I was a 5 ft 7 and a half red head well it's not that red it's naturally a dark auburn and it flows in cascading waves down my back i have dark green eyes, pale white skin with freckles doted across my face and on my arms, one of the many charms of being ginger. I have small boobs well not that small, just slightly below average and i also had a small waist and a large ass, well it's not that big it's just slightly bigger than the rest of my body. I have quite long legs and small hands and feet, they don't look creepy you can't really tell their small unless your mates try and see who's hands are bigger and when everyone even the small people have bigger hands than you.

When my mom said i look more like my dad then i do her she isn't kidding.

She's small, skinny big boob's long dark hair and ice blue eyes, long dark lashes. to say my mom was beautiful was an understatement. She was perfect. every facial feature was in perfect line she has darker skin than me she looks like she is in her 20's, she had me at 16 so she isn't far off, she's only 32 but looks really, really good for her age .

I don't know what my dad looks like, but he must have red hair, green eyes pale skin and freckles.

As i child i used to want a dad above all else. I watched the children in kindergarten run to their dads at the end of the day and they used to talk about their dad's, they made dad's sound big and strong and can do anything i was jealous. I used to cry and beg to see my dad. my mom looked sad and helpless because she didn't know where he was all she told me is he was in Ireland some where and when i asked what he looked like all she said was

"you, he looked like you."

That's all i got she refused to tell me anything about him. When i was younger planned to find my dad when i was older but now i'm older i know it's not worth it he had his chance and he blew it he missed out on watching his child grow in to a health young woman.

There was a bang on the door, so i ran down the wooden stairs as fast as i could.

vee was standing there in all her beautiful angel like glory. she wearing a tight red dress to accentuate every curve of her body and heels so high she must be at least 6 ft 3 and her blonde hair was curling past her shoulders and her blue eyes were lined in black and eyelashes so big it gave her the cat eye effect, her big plump lips were lined scarlet red lipstick. "NORA ANNA GREY! You can't wear that!" she shouted at me looking me up and down like she's trying to figure out what to put me in.

She grabs my hand and drags me up stairs

"what are you doing? There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing!"

i had on dark skinny jeans a light blue tank top with a cream cardigan over the top and on black dolly shoes my hair was in a French braid which flowed down my back i had lip Gloss on and dark Mascara i didn't need Foundation or Blush because my skin was clear and every Foundation i could find even the palest ones made me look orange ,i had a natural blush so i don't need blusher.

Vee laughed "Nora honey when are you ever going to learn! Whenever you're going out with me you can't wear jeans and a T-shirt. What you're wearing would look okay for a casual day out and today it is not a casual day. We are going out to party our arses off and i need to get you laid!."

She grabbed me and sat me down on my bed and she started to root through my closset

"Vee I'm not loosening my virginity to a random dirt bag in a Grosse public bathroom!"

Vee shouted back "it worked for me when i lost my virginity. You can't stay a virgin for the rest of your life!"

i sighed "I'm not going to stay a virgin for the rest of my life Vee i just want to wait for the right guy."

She laughed "no one ever looses their virginity the way they plan. AH found it!"

Vee stumbled out of my closet with a royal blue mini dress with a one shoulder strap what crossed the dress in a plated motion, it had silver diamonds going round the waist.

" vee where are we going?"

She held an evil smile "were going to the new night club, Silence." She said as she started to rip my clothes of my body and i stood their fully naked besides my blue lace panties

"VEE! Were too young to get in!"

she laughed "no were not, your violet more aged 21 and I'm Olivia Jackson aged 22. I'm older because i look it and your boobs are really perky."

I blushed then covered myself with my hands, Vee laughed and moved my hands and shoved the dress over my head then she grabbed my silver stiletto heels

"get them on." she said.

After i put my heels on she sat me on my bed and undid my French braid which left my hair very wavy Vee smiled in approval then she did my makeup she did the same thing to my eyes as she did to hers. she left my make up simple and feminine.

Vee smiled proudly " Daymn bitch your hot!" i blushed.

Come on lets go she dragged me out to her cherry red Ferrari to say Vee was rich was an understatement.

xxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxx

The music was booming and the crowd was screaming and i was on my fourth vodka and coke and 7th shot of tequila and i was pretty drunk.

Vee was over flirting with a tall boy with blonde hair he had a big muscular build he had on baggy pants that were halfway down his ass and a fitted white tee and sunglasses on he came over and intradoses himself as Scott Parnell Vee left to go dance with him so now I'm left all alone.

I really needed to pee but on my way up i stumbled in to a brick wall.i had drinks all over me but as i looked up it wasn't a brick wall it was a man the black eyes were the first thing i saw and arrogant amused grin

" what are you smiling at ASSHOLE!" i shouted which made him laugh

"well you ran in to me which made me spill my drinks all over you, i was going to introduce myself but it looks like you all ready did that for me and also you're not wearing a bra."

He grins i look down and as clear as day, you could see my nipples through my now see through dress , i cover myself up fast, the man laughs and pulls off his black T-shirt and hands it to me i look up at him but i could only get as far as the abs, they were calved like stone in his skin

"see something you like?" he asks in a cocky tone as i blush.

"i could say the same think to you as you were the one perving on my tits!" i said back

"Well i can't deny you have a nice rack." He Says, i laugh

"oh god you're an ass you know that."

He chuckles "well i have been told once or twice. I can still see your nipples so you gonna put my shirt on or what?"

i put the shirt on as fast as i can.

"thank you." i say

"well it's the least i could do since is silled my drink all over you, so what's your name nips?"

i blush again if it was even possible to blush do much.

"violet and don't call me nips! And you?."

He gives me a cunning smile.

"patch. So you wana get out of here angel?" he says in a low hushed velvety tone.

all the drinks i had clouded my judgement so i said "okay."

He pulls me out in to the dark night.

"where are we going?"

He stops and looks smiles at me

"were going to my jeep." And i follow him.

He could have been a murderer for all i knew but at this moment i didn't care.

We were alone in the parking lot and as i looked right in front of me i saw the jeep patch pulls me to him and pushes his mouth on to mine, our mouths were locked together moving in sync with each other, I felt his tongue brush my lower lip and i allowed entrance. he pushed me in to the side of his jeep he opened the back door and threw me in and before i knew it he was on top of me grinding between my legs i felt the wetness in-between my legs grow my whole body tingled.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye as they darkened his face moved closer to mine he stopped half way to see if that is what I wanted so I pulled him closer and placed my lips on his, fierce, desperate , need , desire , lust .

He pulled over so I was straddling him he pulled my dress over my head and he started to kiss down my jaw to my neck all the way down to the middle of my breasts I monad and my panties became very wet. As he looked up in to my eyes, I got self conches and covered my boobs with my hands and looked down and blushed he brought his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look him in the eyes

" don't cover yourself your beautiful angel your perfect."

He moved my hands that were covering my breasts and he smiled

"see perfect."

He brought his mouth to my nipple and began sucking and nipping it. I monad at his touch. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head I ran my hands up his perfectly sculpted abs he wrapped my leg around his waist and he soon made sure I was back on the bottom again. I felt his erection through his jeans pressing on my thigh I moaned at every touch I rolled back on top of him and straddled him I slowly knelt up and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off him he sat up grabbed me by the waste and pulled me to him I was straddling him he slowly led back on the on the car seat and I was on top of him he rolled me over and he knelt over me.

he grabbed the sides of my panties and pulled them down my legs I sat up and grabbed the side of his boxers and rolled them down till they fell to the car floor I looked to the size of his penis I gasped and looked up he had a cocky grin on his face. He rolled on top of me i gasped and i felt kind of embarrassed he just chuckled and kissed my shoulder.

He pulled my legs around his waist he was right at my entrance he looked me in the eye as he slowly pushed in to me he stopped when he was it my barrier he still looked in to my eyes I gave a slight nod he pushed himself forward hard and fast he stopped there as a cried out in pain a tear slipped down my cheek ha leaned his head flowed and kissed the tear away.

"I'm sorry angel." He said softly.

the pain dulled slightly it hadn't completely gone but enough for him to carry on so I pushed my hips forward slightly his eyes connected to mine once again he pulled out then pulled back in very slowly when the pain started to ease more he moved faster it still hurt but I didn't care he started to kiss down my neck all the way down to my breasts licking at my nipple I moaned louder than I did before, his touch did something to me

" ahh patch.

"I wisped in his ear he moaned louder than I did, he looked up in to my eye and increased his speed inside me

"mmmm patch faster!"

he looked at me and smiled.

"your wish is my command angel"he said in a gravely breathless voice.

His speed increased it still burned a bit but some thing started to happen to my body my vaginal walls started to tighten my breathing became more heavy and erratic his speed increased

"come with me angel!."

And with those words I come undone I shouted his name the same time I shouted his

"patch!"

"violet!"

I felt something warm spill inside me he was looking at me, both of us out of breath.

Oh shit what have I done I just lost my virginity to a total random guy in the back of a jeep I reached for my dress and put it on as fast as I could.

"I've got to go." I said climbing out of the jeep grabbing my shoes

"wait!" He said but I didn't listen I ran as fast as I could with tears falling down my face how could I let this happen?

I ran back inside and grabbed Vee

"we have to go please I really want to go home." She was still with that Scott guy

"why babe? the parties just started" she laughed

"please Vee?"

She handed me the keys to her car "I won't need this tonight I'm going home with Scott."

I ran outside past the jeep that I would remember for the rest of my life.

he was their sat in the driver's side I looked him, he started to get out so I ran as fast as i could to the Ferrari

"violet!"

he shouted but I didn't acknowledge it I got in to the car and drove off I saw him through the mirror he was just stood there in the middle of the parking lot.

I drove as fast as I could I was pushing 120 mph.

Cars, trees and lamp posts blur past me.

A tall, thin man with blue, black hair and pale skin and bright Green eyes stood in the middle of the road I swerve to dodge him but I spin out of control I felt the car flip and turn I herd the screech of mettle then it stopped and everything went black.

* * *

><p>:O ohh cliff hanger what will happen to nora? who was the guy who made her crashh?<p>

hope you enjoyed:)

please review my lovleys and if i could improve my story in any way please tell me xx

xoxo Amber-Leigh xoxo


	2. my life with out my daughter

I'm not telling you who's the daddy yet you just have to wait my lovelies.

you'll find out at the end of the chapter and ou can guess who his mate is ;)

I don't own hush, hush but its okay Becca Fitzpatrick is too good at writing xx

* * *

><p>Louder, louder your voice is in my head<br>whispers, taunting, all the things you said  
>faster the days go by and I'm still<br>stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
>time, in the blink of an eye<br>you held my hand, you held me tight  
>now you're gone, and I'm still crying<br>shocked, broken, and dying inside  
>Where are you? I need you.<br>Don't leave me here on my own.  
>Speak to me, be near me<br>I can't survive unless I know you're with me  
>Shadows linger only to my eye i see you i feel you don't leave my side<br>its not fair just when i found my world, they took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart  
>i miss you, you hurt me<p>

kelly Clarkson - Haunted

_**NORA DADDY POV**_

It's been 16 long years since my daughter had been taken away from me.

16 long years and I didn't give up hope. She was my baby and she all ways will no matter where she is. She will always be mine.

I remember the day she was born.

_**Flashback**_

It was dark and windy the rain tapping on the glass and the flash of thunder.

"It really hurts! Baby it shouldn't feel this bad." Blithe cried.

It hurt me to know my wife was hurting as much as she was.

"Just hold on baby. Hold on for little our Nora." I whispered in comfort to my now screaming wife as she had another strong contraction.

Giving birth to our kind was not easy and most mothers did not make it through the birth.

I could not take her to a nice warm hospital as the baby will not be completely human. She will be a powerful being. Even more so than me since I was fallen but she, my child will have all my angelic powers. When Nora turns 16 and 6 months she will become a very powerful girl. She will not be full angel but she will not be human either.

He looked at his wife and took a wet cloth and dabbed it over her sweaty for head. Her once beautiful red wavy hair was a knotted mess stuck to her head with sweat.

Her brown eyes looked at me "I know I will not make it through this. I can feel it. Promise me baby that you will take care of her no matter what. Don't let Alexis get her."

"I will. I promise I will do everything I can. But you are not going to die. Don't give up be strong Blythe."

"AHH! Baby its time. I feel it!" Blythe began to push. She spent an hour squealing and panting till a new cry filled the room.

I held our bloodied, naked daughter in my arms she was beautiful she had soft white skin underneath the blood from her mothers womb. She had auburn curly hair and he looked in amazement as she opened her eyes, they were bright green just like his.

"Look Blythe. Look what we made." I smiled up to look at my wife. She weren't moving. She didn't say a thing.

I put Nora down on a blanket near her mums' bed.

"Blythe?" still no answer

"Blythe baby, Wake up! Please don't do this. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave us. Think of Nora, our baby girl she's going to grow up without a mum WAKE UP!" Tears slid down my face she still didn't move. She left me. She left us.

"Awh! Sweetie she isn't going to grow up without a mom! She has me!" a high pitched voice sounded.

I stoodup and turns to face the dark skinned brunette.

"you won't get her Alexis."

She laughed "oh but baby I already have." She cackled i turned to see what she was talking about. Nora was still in her blanket safe and sound oblivious to what was happening around her.

"What are u talking about you look! She's right there."

She laughed "not any more. Boys?" that was the last thing i herd. Everything bent black.

_**BACK TO PRESENT DAY**_

I failed her. I failed them both. I will find my baby girl even if it's the last thing I do.

"You okay mate?" my best friend asked.

"yeh, just thinking." I sighed.

"Thinking about what?" my friend asked.

"I'm thinking, how you could have wondered the earth for nearly 500 years and have lots of hotties throw themselves at you and you still say no. You need to get laid mate."

"I'm not going to be one of those guys that break girl's hearts. I might steal, I might lie and I might cheat but I will never fuck a girl who i know will mean nothing to me I want the one. It might sound gay but to me sex is not something you should have with random people." His friend stated.

"Don't worry buddy you'll find the girl who will make your tummy tickle and your heart skip a beat." I mocked.

"You know what mate? I love you like a brother, but sometimes you can be a right cunt!" his friend grabbed his car keys and started to walk away.

"oi! Where are you going?" I asked

"Well first I'm going to Bo's then I'm going to the new club silence. You wana come?"He asked.

"Yes to Bo's and no to silence, sounds like shit." I said

** xxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxx**

My mate won his sixth pool game in a row.

I got bored half way through our seventh game.

"Hey, mate. I'm gona' go and sort something out." He knew what i was talking about.

"You want me to come?" he asked

"Nah, it's something I need to do alone." I stated.

"I understand mate. Call me if you need Me." he told me.

"I will and have fun at the club." I winked at him. He just laughed.

** xxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxx**

I walked down to the basement in Bo's and opened the door.

"Who is it? Where am I?" the man asked scared and frantic.

"Who do you think it is? Seriously do you think I'd never find you Harrison? After everything you've done?" I laughed at him.

His face went deathly pale "you."

"Yes. It's me. Surprise!" i laughed and tormented him.

"What do you want?" his shaky voice sounded.

He's scared. He should be. He helped steal my daughter away from me. It was his plan from the beginning. He wanted to get back at me for stealing his love but the thing was, she never loved him she only saw him as a friend and that was all.

"You know what I want Harrison. I want to know where she is." I said in a deadly tone.

"You know what boy? I'm never going to tell you where they are." He stated in a smug tone.

"if you know what's good for you, you'll tell me or ill rip your fucking throat out." I seethed.

"You can't kill me I'm a Naphil. You know. It's funny. Your daughter call's me daddy. She doesn't even know who you are. She has my last name you know. She ditched yours as soon as she could. She hates you." He taunted.

"I can, and will kill you grey! You see this here?" I asked. Harrison looked at me as I pulled out the blade. "This little thing in my hands is the only thing that can kill a Naphil. Scared yet grey?" I laughed at the fear in the man's eyes.

"Now tell me where they are." I said impatiently.

"haha! And you think I'll tell you where they are? You took my life from me now I'm going to do the same. You better kill me because when I get out of here I'm going to kill your precious daughter nice and slowly, because she isn't 16 and a half yet she's still got a while to go before she comes in to her powers, till she comes in to immortality." Harrison laughed at me the anger grew inside me like a lighter to gasoline. I raised the knife and sliced it across that ass holes throat. Blood poured out of his open wound, choking and gurgling i watched the life of Harrison drain from his eyes.

I walked outside and stopped processing what i just did. I killed one of my only chances to get my child back. I let them both down.

I looked around to see where i where, and I realised I was stood in the middle of the road. I saw a Ferrari speeding towards me. I thought I was going to get hit, it wouldn't kill me or hurt but it still scared the shit out of me. The car was mere meters away, till at the last second it swerved then began to roll and slide down the street. I heard a scream come from the rolling car, it was female.

It stopped and it was very quiet i walked toward the mess to see if the girl was okay. The car was upside-down. I got to the car and saw something on the floor. It was her ID. Violet more aged 21. I went under the car and dragged her out. There was cuts and bruises all over her face she had red hair and i could tell she was beautiful. The young girl looked like my Blythe red hair, pale skin, tall and slim. I called 911; they said they were going to be there as soon as they can.

The ambulance was hear with in 5 minuts.

"can i come with her?" the paramedic looked at me.

"sorry, we can only allow family members."

"I'm her brother." It was the first thing I could think of saying.

The paramedic allowed me to go with the girl. I don't know why i wanted to go, i guess i wanted to see if she was okay since it was my fault.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" i asked the paramedic who was standing over the girl's body.

"No, not till we get an X-ray, but from hear it looks like she from what i can see she has no chance of waking up for a while."

I looked at him "you mean she's in a coma?"

"Yes, but she's lucky to be alive right now." The paramedic said softly.

We got out of the ambulance and they told me to wait in the waiting room.

My phone began to buzz in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mate it's me." The sound of my best friends' voice sounded.

"You sound troubled. What's up?"

He gave a troubled sigh. "Well I met this girl and she was beautiful mate. I saw her sat alone so i walked over and she literally ran in to me. The end note is we had sex and she ran away and drove off."

What he? What? "Did you just say you actually fucked some one? And what was her name?"

"Yes I had sex, and her name was violet."

My blood ran cold. It couldn't be could it? "Patch? Did she have long, wavy, dark auburn hair, pale skin and freckles?" i asked warily

It went quiet a minuet until he answered. "Yes, do you know her?"

I stayed quiet for a second till i decided to tell him. "i think you need to get to the hospital. She's been in a crash. its reallyand bad."

"WHAT THE FUCK RIXON! What happened! How!"

* * *

><p>OHHHH! rixon's nora's daddy! and whats patch going to do? and is nora going to wake up? :O<p>

well hey there my sexy readers! another chapter up! its not as long as the first chapter and also im in serius need of a beta! who wants to help? XD

my new years resalution is to finally complite a story so please help me guys!

and also please dont mind the really bad spelling and punctuation I'm Dyslexic so it's hard for me

have a really good day XD

Review please, it keeps me motivated to write xx

xoxoAmber-Leighxoxo


	3. Whare am I? and how am I?

**I don't own hush hush if i did patch and nora would of got it on already ;) hehe!**

**Sorry iv not updated i have had exams and i have a show coming up soon we find out what parts we have tomorrow wish me luck for the lead role : ) so hear it is your long awaited chapter. Hope i don't disappoint its only a small chapter guys but i hope you enjoy my lovely readers xxx**

* * *

><p>All around me are familiar faces<br>Worn out places, worn out faces  
>Bright and early for their daily races<br>Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere  
>Their tears are fillin' up their glasses<br>No expression, no expression  
>Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow<br>No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny  
>I find it kind of sad<br>The dreams in which I'm dyin'  
>Are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you  
>'Cause I find it hard to take<br>When people run in circles  
>It's a very, very<br>Mad world, mad world  
>Mad world, mad world<p>

Children waitin' for the day they feel good  
>Happy birthday, happy birthday<br>Made to feel the way that every child should  
>Sits and listen, sits and listen<p>

Mad worldby tears for fears x

NORA POV

BANG!BANG!BANG! That's the noise my head is making feel so sick.

I moved my hand to rub my eyes and a dull pain shot through my arm. My eyes flung open and there was a guy with pale skin and blue black hair looking over me with worried eyes "mornin sleeping beauty."

I looked at him with curios eyes "who are you? And where am i?" i looked round to see a needle in my arm with a dark red tube sticking out of it i followed it up and i saw a red bag attached to a metal pole it was blood.

"Well, you were in a car accident and you're in the hospital you've been in a coma for over a month. I should go and get the doctor, he should explain more." The guy walked out of the room. He still didn't tell me what he was doing here.

xxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxx

10 minuts The doctor walked in, he was tall with dark blonde hair

"you must be violet." The doctor said in a warm voice.

Not a second later the guy with black hair walked in with a coffee and another guy he was tanned with black worried eyes. He looked at me and gave me a pained smile. I looked at the dark guy confused then it brought me back to what the doctor said.

"I'm sorry i think you have the wrong person. My name isn't violet."

The doctor looked at me funny "miss your ID said you're called violet moor and your 21."

I don't own an ID except my driver's licence "no my name is Nora Grey and I'm 16."

The guy with guy with the black hair spit out his coffee and looked at me funny and then the guy with black eyes looked at me like a punched him in the balls. And in that second i started to throw up violently over the bars on the bed and my head started spinning "what's happening? Where's my mom?" i cried. I was a mess; the tears flowed down my face rapidly. The guy with black hair rushed over to me and held me while I cried. My eyes closed and everything went black.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"You don't think she's, her do you?" said a masculine voice.

A slight pause till another voice answered "yeh she looks like her. Yer feckin dead."

"Rixon I didn't know I've helped you look for her for 16 years, why would i do that to you?"

"You wouldn't patch i know that, but it's still the principle of what happened."

What the hell are they on about? but before i could say anything the doctor came barging in.

"Miss Gray? Miss Gary?"

i opened my eyes to find that the black haired guy was still next to me on the bed. I don't know which ones Patch or Rixon.

"What?"

"Your blood test came in."

Blood test? I wasn't aware they did a blood test. " i didn't know you did a blood test."

"You were asleep and your results came back positive miss grey. You're pregnant."

Everything went quiet a moment "you fucking what? I'm a virgin you dumb ass i can't be pregnant."

"Your test says otherwise miss Grey ill leave you a moment and let it sink in."

How the hell am I pregnant? Is it some sort of creepy miracle or something? Gah! My mind is fucked!

The doctor left the room. I looked at the two guys and they both looked at me the one with black hair looked slightly worried and also looked angry and the guy with black eyes just stared at me. But the main question was "who are you guys?"

The one with black hair just looked at me then he got up and flew across the room with mesmerising speed and punched the guy with the black eyes in the face and he went to the ground with a strong force. "yer a cunt patch. Like a yer feckin dead!" he went to grab patch but i interrupted.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPEND? WHY AM I HAER?"

They both turned to look at me.

"well do you want the long story or the short story?" Rixon asked.

" Oh god i guess ill take the long version."

Patch walked over to sit on the chair next to my bed, and Rixon followed shortly behind.

Patch told me all about what happened that night, about how i got drunk and had sex with him and ran away, and missed hitting Rixon by mere inches. How could i have been so stupid? The tears ran down my cheeks and patch held me in a tight embrace, i felt warm and safe.

"How did you find me? And why are you still here?"

"I found you, because coincidentally Rixon is my best friend, and for the second question, I've never really felt any thing for a girl before, I'm not gay if that's what you're wondering but sleeping with you, that was... god, what I'm trying to say Nora, is I don't sleep with girls that i don't feel anything for, I've had a few in my past and the casual stuff doesn't work out for me, so what I'm trying to say is i like you."

"We only met that night."

He sighed " i know but from the moment i saw you walk in to the club i felt a connection to you, and iv not felt that in a very long time, the moment you ran a way was the moment i realised i would never see you again, and it hurt me deeply ,but when i got that call from Rixon i knew it was you that was in trouble, i felt it deep down in my gut before he even told me who you were."

Everything was silent for a moment before patch spoke again "Nora i will be in our baby's life, i will never walk away."

The tears fell harder now.

"But i don't know you and you don't know me it's going to be really weird."

Patch stared in to my eyes and i looked back, is eyes were so deep i felt i could see in to his soul.

"my name is Jev Cipriano I'm 19 years old i live in main and i like to ride motorbikes, Gamble and win lots of money and cars, my favourite way to make money is pool, but a don't mind playing cards and fighting, but I'm not too good at the later one. i got the nick name patch coz my buddy Rixon over there used to patch me up every time i got the shit kicked out of me, which weren't often. But i am willing to change that life style for my child, I've learned recently a child is a blessing and you should always love them and be there to watch them grow because you never know what will happen in the future. See now you know a little more about me, so would you like to tell me about yourself"

I shuffled slightly in my bed.

"Well my names Nora Gray and I'm 16 years old, i have a best friend named Vee, i love her to bits but she can be really pushy and controlling at times. I also enjoy reading books my birthday is on the 6th June i also like pizza and i live with my mom and dad Blythe and Harrison Gra.."

But befor i could finish my sentence there was a crash and there was a fist sized hole in the wall right where Rixon was standing "FECKING BITCH, SHES DEAD SHE STOLE EVERYTHING! SHES DEAD, SHES FECKIN DEAD!"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the small chapter x<strong>

**. Right guys hope you enjoyed, i also would like to see if any one would like to beta my story, and it would help if you please give me ideas i have a slight writers block and please review, love you my lovely readers.**

**xoxoAmber-Leighxoxo**


	4. My mind is fucked!

**I don't own hush hush but if i did it would not be as good as beckas :) also I'm sorry for not updating in a while love you all : ) xxxx**

* * *

><p>Cover my eyes<br>Cover my ears  
>Tell me these words are a lie<br>It can't be true  
>That I'm losing you<br>The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<p>

Stop every clock  
>Stars are in shock<br>The river will flow to the sea  
>I won't let you fly<br>I won't say goodbye  
>I won't let you slip away from me<p>

Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel<p>

So hold on  
>Be strong<br>Everyday on we'll go  
>I'm here, don't you fear<p>

Little one dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<br>Dont let go  
>(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)<p>

Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie

Tears of an Angel RyanDan

Nora POV.

Patch looked at me the same time i looked at him.

"I'll be right back." Patch said to me just before he gets up to walk out the door.

It was quiet. This was a good thing. It gave me time to think things through. I'm apparently five weeks pregnant. This is hard to believe considering I don't remember the night of conception.

GAH! When did everything get so fucked up?

It wasn't so long ago that i was planning to go to college and train to become a mid wife but now everything's changed every little detail i had planned for my future has changed drastically.

Do i really trust those patch and Rixon guys?

They could have told me a complete lie.

They could have been creepy stalkers and paid the doctor to keep me in a medically induced coma.

They probably paid the doctor to tell me I was pregnant so they could trick me into staying, and that patch guy would try and seduce me and really get me pregnant so I couldn't leave his crazy sex chambers!

Then another thought entered my mind. My mom and dad have no idea where I am shit! They must be totally freaking out!

I've got to get out of here, I look to the side of the bed and some of my things were on the side table, but the two things I need the most are my purse and my phone. I get up and pull off all the tubes and needles sticking out of me. I grab my purse and phone and I leave my jewellery behind and run. I don't care if I'm bare foot and in a hospital gown. I have to get out of here.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

I'm half a mile away and people are stood in the middle of the street looking at me as if I have lost my mind.

I turn my phone on and surprisingly I have two bars of battery left. My phone keeps buzzing .it took five minutes for it to stop completely I have 239 texts and 390 voice males and missed calls I look at one of the texts from Vee.

**Heyy babe.**

**Where are you and your dad? Everyone's worried. You've both been gone for almost 6 weeks. Please call or text me to let me know your okay. I don't care what you may or may not have done to my car as long as your safe, fuck that piece of metal shit, I want you back, safe .I should not of left you the night we were in the club, you were obviously upset, and I let you go alone, I'm sorry for being a shitty mate, I love you Nora I need you to know that xxxxxxx**

My dad? What? He's gone?

I thought it would be best to call my mom first. She picked up on the second ring.

"Mom?"

There was a gasp on the other end of the line.

"Nora? Nora baby, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm in Portland near Enso's bistro and I'm not with dad i haven't seen him at all and I'm not sure."

"Okay baby, I'll be there in ten to pick you up."

Then that was the last thing she heard before mom hung up.

It started to rain and it was cold. I started to feel sick again which brought back the thought of pregnancy and the questions that came with it.

Am I really pregnant?

How am I supposed to be a mom at the age of 16?

Do I tell my mom?

These were all the questions running through my mind at this very moment. So, I decided I'll do a pregnancy test, and I will not be telling my mom anything for a while, not until I get this sorted out.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The silver car pulled in to the side of the road and my mom climbed out of the car. I took the image of her inn she looked tired and drained.

She walked up to me, she pulled me into her arms and I held on to her as tight as I could and I cried.

We finally let go from the hug which seemed to take forever and i climbed into the passenger's seat.

My mom spoke first.

"Is that a hospital gown you're wearing? Will you tell me what happened?"

"Yes, i woke up in the hospital this morning and I know this sounds really unreasonable considering what you've been through, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

My mom looked at me with a frown of concern plastered on to her face.

"it's going to be hard for me to understand why you don't want to talk to me about it considering I'm your mom, but I guess I'm going to have to accept the fact you're not ready to talk about it and you will come to me in your own time, I'm glad your back and safe, that's all that matters in this moment."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Mom? I'm just wondering where dad is. I saw a text from Vee saying me and dad have both been gone for almost six weeks."

"Well when you both didn't come home we thought you went some were for some father daughter bonding because you were upset about something. but days went by ,and I tried to call the both of you and both but there was no answer, and that's when I started to worry, but I kept telling myself that your both okay and that you'll be back soon , but you weren't. I got a call at one o'clock this morning to find the police on the phone telling me that they need me to come in and identify a body ,and i was praying to god it weren't you or Harrison , but when i saw the body my heart broke in to pieces . Nora, your dad's dead. He was murdered."

The words hit me like a ton of bricks. He's dead. He left me like my biological dad did.

It was just me and my mom again on our own.

I broke down crying for the millionth time today.

I am emotionally and physically drained.

It felt as though my whole world were tumbling down, there wasn't a piece that wasn't untouched by confusion, hurt and anger.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

We drove home in silence.

We pulled up in to the drive way and we got out the car, and walked inside our house.

I thought I would have been glad to be back, but it just felt empty, it felt like I didn't belong there anymore it felt like I hadn't belonged hear in a while.

The house is to quiet and cold; it doesn't feel the way it used to.

I walked slowly to my room, when i finally got there i sat on my bed, it was still made. My T-shirt and jeans were still on the floor from 6 weeks ago, i didn't bother to pick them up, i just sat there and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey my lovely readers, sorry i haven't updated in a while I'm just really busy whit my final performance, its going to be totally awesome : ) .<strong>

**Please review and also pm me some good ideas for the story I'm open to suggestions and also i really need a beta anyone want to help?**

**Also i just watched hunger games, I cried soo much when rue died :'(**

**Hope you enjoyed, love you all : )**

**Amber-Leigh XOXOX**


End file.
